


Шнурки Италии

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: - Вее~, Дойцу, как ты это делаешь? - Италия заинтересовано смотрел на руки Германии, что в очередной раз завязывал парню шнурки. - Это же так сложно!- И-италия, пожалуйста, хватит ерзать... - напряженно попросил блондин, стараясь думать о шнурках.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Шнурки Италии

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/photo-70939078_370097743

Германия уже давно понял, что он не равнодушен к Италии. Конечно, сначала он думал, что это просто дружба, потом считал это любовью, но скорее материнской, потом братской... Однако недавно он понял, что бегать от очевидного глупо, и принял свои чувства. Осталось только понять, что чувствует сам итальянец. А пока что приходилось довольствоваться ночами, проведенными в компании спящего Италии и не очень-то приличных снов...

_\- Ахах!.. - итальянец издал стон удовольствия, когда Германия вошел в него. - Дой... Цу... - попытался простонать парень, когда друг сделал первое движение._

_Не обращая внимания на слегка болезненные постанывания существа под ним, немец продолжал двигаться. Когда же он задел волшебную точку, его партнер буквально выгнулся дугой. Движения становились быстрее и резче, стоны, отбиваясь от стен, все громче. Германия чувствовал: еще немного, еще несколько движений, и наступит долгожданная развязка._

_\- Дой-цу, я почти... Я!.. - вновь попытался что-то сказать Италия, но так и не смог, потому что немец в очередной раз задел чувствительный комочек._

_Последние толчки были более глубокими и медленными. Германия будто наслаждался этой сладкой негой, что охватила тело в преддверии оргазма. Италия не выдержал первым: в очередной раз выгнувшись дугой и издав протяжный стон, итальянец испачкал белесой жидкостью свой живот. Непроизвольно он сильно сжал орган немца, из-за чего тот, рыкнув нечто нечленораздельное..._

Проснулся.

\- Уф... Опять, - вздохнул немец, смотря на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке. Тот показывал пять утра.

Усмехнувшись, Германия встал, взял одежду и побрел в сторону душевой - нужно поторопится, ведь ему еще от стояка избавляться, а в шесть нужно разбудить Италию...

* * * *

\- Ай! - за спиной раздался вскрик. Повернув голову, Германия увидел упавшего Италию.

\- Италия! - мужчина подошел к другу, который задумчиво смотрел на свои ботинки, продолжая при этом сидеть на земле. - Ты не ударился? Как ты вообще упасть умудрился? - более-менее спокойно, но с легким раздражением в голосе, спросил блондин.

\- Думаю, это из-за шнурков, - шатен задумчиво посмотрел на вредные веревки в своих ботинках, пытаясь придумать, куда их деть, чтобы они не мешали.

\- Уф... Давай, завяжу, - сев на ближайший камень, Германия протянул итальянцу руку.

Чтобы было удобнее, немец усадил Италию себе на колени. Однако не учел темперамент неусидчивого шатена...

Слегка отодвинув друга в сторону, мужчина взял кончики "непокорных веревок" в руки и стал в очередной раз показывать и объяснять Италии, как "укрощать" этих зверей. Италия же, с поистине детским любопытством, все время ерзал, не замечая внезапной напряженности Германии.

\- Вее~, Дойцу, как ты это делаешь? - Италия заинтересовано смотрел на руки Германии, стараясь уследить за движением пальцев, но с горечью отмечая, что опять ничего не понял. - Это же так сложно!

\- И-италия, пожалуйста, хватит ерзать... - напряженно попросил блондин, стараясь думать о шнурках и не обращать внимания на то, что его любимый сейчас ерзает у него на коленях.

Как на зло, воображение подбрасывало все более и более откровенные картинки. Вот, Италия снимает свою извечную черную рубашку, будто случайно задевая руками затвердевшие от холода соски. А вот, шатен нагнулся, чтобы снять ботинки и носки, аккуратно выпятив подтянутую попку. А здесь, слегка покраснев из-за смущения, он снимает брюки. Вот, руки с тонкими пальцами потянулись к розовым трусам...

Германия открыл глаза. "Думай о шнурках, черт возьми!" - разозлился он сам на себя и посмотрел на ботинки, обомлев. Пальцы немца были впутаны в какой-то невообразимый узел, понять принцип которого заняло аж целых десять секунд, после чего он заново начал завязывать нужный ему бантик.

А Италия все ерзал и ерзал, не желая прекращать. Более того, он совершенно не обращал внимания ни на потяжелевшее дыхание друга, ни на потемневшую радужку голубых... Нет, теперь уже темно-голубых глаз, ни на что-то твердое, упирающееся ему в ягодицы... Внезапно, светлую голову озарила догадка:

\- Вее~, Дойцу, можно спросить? - решил он проверить ее.

\- Попробуй, - непривычно тихо и бархатно прозвучал привычный голос.

\- А зачем тебе с собой фонарик в кармане? - хлопая ресницами, спросило кареглазое чудо. - Это же неудобно, с собой его носить.

\- Ф-фонарик? - немного удивленно спросил Германия.

\- Ну да! А что это еще такое твердое мне в ягодицы упирается? - улыбнулся итальянец и снова поерзал, на этот раз намеренно.

А немец тем временем благодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что дали ему неимоверное терпение, и молил о еще большем. Причем, уже сам не понимая, о чем именно большем: терпении, или же...

\- Вее~, спасибо, Дойцу! - шатен весело спрыгнул с колен Германии и побежал в сторону дома.

А блондин, тем временем, старался выбросить из головы весьма соблазнительную картину - смущенный и покрасневший Италия проводит юрким язычком по всей длине ствола, после чего захватывает в горячий плен чувствительную головку...

Нужно будет запереться сегодня перед сном. Иначе кое-кто точно будет изнасилован.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
